dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Piccolo The Super Namek/Fanon Times: Revised Reviews
'THE SPECIAL SUPER RANKS!' Gogeta SSJ4 - The Fusion of great writer skills and imagination = 1 Ultimate Superb Fan Fiction Omega Shenron - How great can a fan fiction get? 'THE RANKS!' Super Perfect Cell - The Ultimate Perfection! Perfect Cell - The Perfect Fan Fiction Frieza - Emperor of Fan Fictions King Vegeta - King of Fan Fictions Vegeta - Prince of Fan Fictions Trunks - Crown Prince of Fan Fictions Nappa - Commander of Fan Fictions Paragus - Middle Class Fan Fiction Bardock - Low Class Fan Fiction Broly - Fan Fiction of Maniacs Kid Buu - Fan Fiction of UTTER Maniacs ''' '''Gohan - Nerdy Fan Fiction Pan - Disgraced Fan Fiction REVIEWS: Dragon Ball XT- Pretty cool. It was mine so, I wouldn't bet on it to be good. ''' '''Judgment: ''Trunks'' Dragon Ball SA: Sign of Redemption! Janemba Returns! - Cool fan fiction. I loved it but the fourth wall breaking wasn't nice. Judgment: ''King Vegeta'' Dragon Ball ST - What can I say about one of the best fan fictions? ST will get a higher grade if it has more pictures. Eg:- Dark Kai pictures, Serroli Pictures, etc. ''' '''Judgment: ''Perfect Cell'' Dragon Ball XT: Saiyan Battles - Loads of action. Better than the original series! Judgment: ''Vegeta'' Dragon Ball DA - It's simply superb. It rivals ST. Judgment: ''Perfect Cell'' Dragon Ball DA: War on Earth - Best fan fiction! Better than ST! Finish it and you'll get a higher grade. Finish it awesomely, and you'll get an even better grade! ''' '''Judgment: ''Super Perfect Cell'' Dragon Ball DA: Vegeta's Triumph - Great! It's as good as the original series! Judgment: ''Perfect Cell'' Dragonball is - How bad can a fan fiction get?? Judgment: ''Gohan'' Dragon Ball SA: Saiyan's Ascension - It was... O.K ''' '''Judgment: ''Vegeta'' Dragon Ball XT Budokai - It sucks though it is mine. No good game play or characters. The What-Ifs? were O.K Judgment: ''Bardock'' Dragon Ball DL - It was a pretty cool fan fiction. The logo is great. The Majin Patrick sucked but SonikFan112 removed it... so, it deserves a better grade than before. Judgment: ''Vegeta'' Dragon Ball ST: Terror of Makros - Cool. Better than it's sequel. Judgment: ''Frieza'' Dragon Ball Z : NS - It's quite nice. ''' '''Judgment: ''King Vegeta'' Dragon Ball TW - I loved the first saga. The second saga sucked though. The third saga is O.K and fourth is not bad. Judgment: ''Vegeta'' Dragon Ball DA: A Cold Rivalry - Simply Amazing! It's good at first but at the end it's quite bad. I didn't like the part when Vegeta gets killed. You're fan fiction's grade stays the same because the first part was cool. Judgment: ''Omega Shenron'' Dragon Ball TW: Comet Annihilation - It was as good as the fan fiction. No more, no less. Judgment: ''Vegeta'' 'POST BELOW IF YOU WISH TO HAVE YOU'RE FAN FICTION REVIEWED. ' Category:Blog posts